Simply Irresistible
by xXZero CoolXx
Summary: Harry is forced to tutor Draco in D.A.D.A. When feelings start to arise, how will they react? How will their friends react? HarryDraco HarryMaleOC SLASH. COMPLETE! Final pairing: DracoHarryDamian
1. No protests

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the movie Simply Irresistible. We all know whom they belong to.

_Simply Irresistible _

_Chapter one_

"I have to _what?"_ Harry blurted out, exasperated, momentarily forgetting whom it was he was talking to.

"I said, Harry, that you have to tutor Mr. Malfoy in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You are top of your class. Who better for the job?" Said Professor Lupin, looking just as ragged and tired as always, but smiling brightly none-the-less.

"B-but Professor! Malfoy and I-"

"I am very aware of your distaste for one-another, Harry."

"Then why're you-"

"Because I trust you. I know you can do this Harry." Said Lupin seriously. Then added "No I'm afraid I won't hear another word about it Harry. You're going to do this, no arguments." because Harry had just opened his mouth to say something in protest.

"Fine. But when Malfoy ends up attacking me with some curse or hex, I'm going to blame you." He grumbled, folding his arms and sinking down into his chair, sulking.

"He can't make you do that!" shouted Ron, the moment Harry had finished relaying his story to him and Hermione. "That slimy little git is bound to try something on you! I'll bet he set this whole thing up! Just to get you alone so he could get revenge on you for beating him at our first quidditch match! Why the little son of a-" Ron raved on and on for about half an hour more but Harry tuned him out. He had become rather good at this over the years.

"Oh Ron be quiet! Ranting and raving about how much you hate Malfoy is not going to help Harry out of this." Hermione snapped, and Ron shut up immediately. "Harry, I think one of us should go to these tutoring sessions with you. It'll be safer. We can keep an eye on Malfoy while you tutor him." She said, looking at Harry.

"Thanks 'Mione. But Lupin said I should do it alone. He said Malfoy would probably cooperate better if I was the only one there." Said Harry, still sulking.

Hermione patted his arm sympathetically " I'm sorry Harry. I-"

"Maybe we could just injure Malfoy before Harry has to tutor him!" Ron interrupted. "We could catch him on his way to the library and push him down a flight of stairs!" He continued excitedly.

Harry and Hermione looked at him as if he were mad for a few seconds before continuing as if Ron hadn't said anything at all. "You'll just have to be really carful, take some extra precautions, you know?" Said Hermione and Ron 'humphed' and sunk down in his chair, sulking with his arms crossed, looking much as Harry had earlier.

"Tell me_ why _I have to learn this shit again?" Malfoy whined for the thousandth time in half an hour. "And why do you, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Me, of all people, have to be the one to teach me?" He added, glaring at Harry as if this was entirely his fault.

"Look you feebleminded little ferret!" Harry snapped suddenly, enraged and annoyed "I don't want to do this either. But, unfortunately, you have a terrible grade, I have the best grade of our year, and Professor Lupin seems to think that it's a good idea to make me cram something into that utterly deserted skull of yours. I've tried getting out of this, and I'm sure you have too. But, obviously, we've both failed. So shut your trap, stop whining and pay attention. Because, until you learn this, we're going to be spending a lot more time together then either of us will be able to handle without going completely insane." Harry snarled.

"I...fine.." Malfoy mumbled, not being able to find anything better to say.

There seemed to be a lot of sulking going on lately, thought Harry with a smirk as he watched Draco rest his chin on his arms which were folded over the table.

"Alright Malfoy lets start with the basics." Harry began and Malfoy grunted in response.

All-in-all, the lesson didn't go all to badly. Malfoy was fairly cooperative, and Harry actually saw him smile a bit when Malfoy thought he wasn't looking. And not a smirk, or anything like that, but a real, genuine, smile. It actually made him look, for lack of a better word, quite handsome. Harry thought, bemused.

"All right I think we're done for tonight. Tomorrow we start doing some actual magic, so bring your wand." Harry said, smiling at the look of shock and horror on Malfoy's face.

"B-but..are you even aloud to-what does he think he's-you could-" Malfoy stuttered, eyes wide and looking very un-Malfoy-ish.

"Professor Lupin gave me permission to teach you actual magic. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you think I'm that stupid? (Don't answer that) Lupin knows that I'm going to be the only one with you, why would I harm you? He'd automatically know it was me who did it. Now stop fussing and go get some rest. It's Saturday tomorrow, and we start at noon. No protests. I decide the time." Harry said in a rather teacher-like voice. He had had much practice with the D.A. the previous year and knew how to handle things like this.

Without another word, Harry walked briskly out of the library and back to his common room, leaving Malfoy standing there looking utterly dumb-founded.

_**Sooooooo not the longest chapter in history but I really must be getting to bed. Please tell me what you think. **_


	2. Gonna make me?

So. First off. Thank you soooo much to my reviewers! I've never gotten so many review on a story the first night I put it out! These are my reviewers BTW: Black Padfoot, Dragontiger, fifespice, wrongturn, Remi, The Bell and the Black Dragon, Rena Lupin, mizukimarr910, and Jude. Thank you all soooo much! I really like getting reviews! Well I'm sure most people do though... lol. Anyway I'm a bit disappointed though. I mean I got 143 hits for this story and only 9 reviews. Bit of a downer. But no matter! I'm still going to continue! I don't care if I don't get any more reviews. It's still fun to write and I know that people are reading it at least! So, lets crack on, shall we?

_Simply Irresistible _

_Chapter two _

Malfoy burst noisily and haughtily into the abandoned classroom Harry had said to meet him at. It was 12:45. Malfoy knew he'd be yelled at for being late so he immediately began to explain that Goyle had turned off his alarm clock in the middle of the night, which was a complete lie. But hey, who cared? Potter would never find out. Malfoy thought.

When he got no response from Harry, he looked up to find a completely empty room. He then snorted, in a very un-Malfoy like manner, and walked over to one of the desks that was pushed against the wall. He dropped his bag to the floor, and then hopped up onto the table, planning to make it look as if he had been waiting there the whole time for Harry to show up.

He hadn't been sitting for more than 2 miniuts before he heard growling, coming from the direction of the doorway. Malfoy looked quickly to the doorway and felt his heart stop. There, standing in the doorway, hackles bared, was the largest wolf Malfoy had ever seen. It's sleek, muscular body, bright yellow eyes, and silky white fur gave the creature a look of great power, but at the same time, immense grace. Malfoy's eyes grew wide and his face paled as the creature stalked toward him, still growling.

Then, quite suddenly, the wolf was gone and in it's place stood Harry, looking extremely cross. "You're late" He said, glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"So are you!" Malfoy protested.

"No, I've been here the whole time. You just didn't notice me." Harry stated calmly, walking over to the other side of the room and conjuring up some squishy bean bags.

"I-you're an animagus?" Malfoy asked, trying not to sound too envious.

"Obviously. Now, we're going to start with the basics." Harry stated, taking a white ribbon out of his pocket and tying up his shoulder length raven hair with it. "Here. It's better if your hair doesn't get into your eyes." Harry said, handing Malfoy a black, silky ribbon. Which he took, and tied up his own shoulder-length white-blonde hair mumbling a "thanks" as he did so.

"Alright we're going to start off with 'Expelliarmus'." Harry said, walking to the middle of the room. "Yes, Malfoy, I know you already know this. But I think we should just make sure you have it down pat, ok?" Harry said, and Malfoy grumbled something in response, then stood facing Harry in the middle of the room. "Alright now when I count to three, ok? Alright, one, two" Harry said, readying himself encase Malfoy decided to hit him with something else. "Three"

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy yelled, and Harry found his wand immediately ripped from his hand.

"Excellent." Said Harry, smiling despite himself. "Now, if you'll just give me back my wand, I think we could get on to something better."

"No, I don't think I will" Malfoy said, smirking.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Malfoy, give me back my wand." Said Harry with a note of warning in his voice, walking slowly towards Malfoy.

"Gonna make me Potter?" Said Malfoy stepping closer to Harry.

Harry smirked. "Yes, I think I will." He said, now so close to Malfoy that their lips were almost touching.

Harry moved a bit further so their lips just barely brushed and Malfoy dropped both wands and attempted to wrap his arms around Harry to pull him closer. But this is what Harry had wanted. He immediately turned into the white wolf and snatched up his wand in his mouth, prancing to the other side of the room and then turning back to normal.

Malfoy seemed to be in a state of shock. He was staring at Harry as if he had been Confounded. "Now, as I was saying. I think you should learn the shielding charm, Protego." Harry began as if nothing had happened "Malfoy pick up your wand, and stop gaping. It's not befitting of you." Malfoy quickly snapped out of I and did as he was told. "Now I'm going to demonstrate. I want you to cast any curse or jinx or hex at me you can think of. As long as it's not an Unforgivable, that is, and I'll block it. Ready? Three, two, one!"

Malfoy yelled "Immobulus" at the same time, Harry thought "Protego" and the spell bounced off as if nothing had happened.

"But you didn't even SAY anything!" Malfoy yelled, outraged.

"Of course I didn't. I'm in advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, remember? We just learned how to cast spells without using words. Now the incantation is "Protego". I'm going to cast a spell at you and you're going to try and block it. It might take a couple tries though." Harry said "Alright, ready?" Malfoy nodded "Three, two, one!"

"Rictusempra!" Harry said out loud this time and Malfoy yelled "Protegro!" and was immediately hit by the gold stream that shot out of Harry's wand. He, of course started giggling uncontrollably, and Harry thought the sight looked rather amusing. Malfoy looked good when he smiled, and even better when he laughed. Harry thought, then snapped back to his senses and muttered "Finite Incantatum" and Malfoy's giggles came to an abrupt halt.

"It's "_Protego_". Not "_Protegro_" Harry said, grinning.

"Shut up.." Malfoy grumbled and got to his feet. "Let's try it again." He said, rolling up his sleeves.

_**Ok I hope that lived up to your expectation guys! I know it wasn't great but I do hope it was as good, or better, as the last chapter...please let me know what you think!**_


	3. Because you're insane

_Simply Irresistible _

_Chapter Three _

No less than two weeks had passed and Harry and Draco had gotten through nearly everything Harry had gone through with Dumbledore's Army. "You're making great progress Dra-Malfoy" Harry caught himself before he could use Malfoy's first name, hoping that he hadn't caught it.

"Thank you _Harry._" Draco replied with a smirk and Harry blushed. "Can I go now? I'm already late for Potions."

"Er...right..umm" Harry said, momentarily losing his train of thought. Those eyes. Those beautiful stormy grey eyes that held so much depth and intelligence, and even love, though he tried not to show it. Harry stared into Draco's eyes blankly for a couple of miniuts before shaking his head and mentally scolding himself for thinking that Malfoy's eyes were _beautiful_. "Right, tomorrow's quidditch practice so, how about Sunday at noon?"

"Alright then" Malfoy said then hurried out the door, trying to hide his blush. Why was Potter looking into his eyes like that?

_Like I know. Why did he kiss you? _

To get his wand back.

_What's this? Do I detect a hint of disappointment? Does ickle Drakie-kins wove Harry Potter?_

Oh yeah right.

_Oh? What about the dreams? Yes, I know about the dreams. There_ _isn't anything you can hide from me. I'm you, remember?_

Why am I having a conversation with myself...?

_Because you're insane._

Hm... Good point...

_You just passed the Potions classroom you know... _

Shit...

Harry darted down the hallway with a speed he didn't think he could possibly posses. He was just under 5 miniuts late for History of Magic, and he slammed into the classroom, panting and clutching at a stitch in his side. _Bloody Draco. It's all his bloody fault! _He thought as he began to ramble out an excuse for being late. "I'm sorry Professor Binns! I didn't mean to. I..er..ran into peeves on the way here and-"

"Hello. Mr. Potter, I presume?" Came a deep, smooth voice, thick with a distinctly French accent, from the front of the class.

Harry looked up to find a rather shocking sight. Instead of the old ghost that usually sat at the front of the class, there was a man that couldn't be older then 20, with long, flowing icy blue hair, deep icy blue eyes, which, though they looked cold as ice, held a warmth that Harry had only seen in Dumbledore's eyes. He had full, pink lips, silky, pale skin and on each side of his face there were two blue streaks that looked like scratches from an animal. But perhaps the oddest thing about this man's appearance was the fact that his ears, which were covered in piercings, were pointed, much like an elves, but instead of pointing up, they pointed back. He was wearing dark blue robes that looked to be made of, if Harry wasn't mistaken, Egyptian cotton. Harry's eyes grew wider as he saw an icy blue tail swishing back and forth behind the man. Harry took this all in in a matter of seconds and found it rather difficult to listen to what the man was saying.

"I'm Damian Daae, your new History of Magic teacher." The man said smiling brightly. His smile, Harry noticed, made most of the girls and even some of the guys swoon. "I'm afraid Professor Binns found his job rather tedious and decided to spend some time roaming the school with the other ghosts."

"_He _found it tedious?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Damian Daae smiled while everyone else in the class burst out laughing. "Yes, well, if you could please take your seat, Mr. Potter." He said politely.

"Call me Harry...I don't like being called "Mr. Potter"..." Harry mumbled as he took his seat and Damian Daae chuckled.

"Alright Harry." He said, his smile growing wider as he saw the blush on Harry's cheeks.

"Um, sir... if you don't mind my asking...er.." Harry began

"Ask anything you like, Harry." The man purred and everyone in the class stared in shock as Harry's blush deepened.

"Well... er... forgive my rudeness... but... um... what are you?" Harry asked, then looked down, afraid he had offended him.

To everyone's great surprise, there came a delighted chuckle from the front of the class. "Harry, I'm very glad you asked that. You're truly showing your Griffindor courage! I could tell everyone in the class was dying to ask, but was too afraid." Professor Daae said, grinning. "Well, Harry, I'm a Water Sprite. Well. Actually. I'm half Water Sprite, a quarter Wizard, and a quarter Veela." He finished and everyone except Harry and Hermione gasped. Hermione smiled, obviously she had already guessed this, and Harry just stared. For some reason, this didn't come as a shock to him. The man was, after all, exceedingly beautiful.

"I knew it!" Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"Thought you had some Veela in you.." Harry said just as she finished. He realized what he said and blush deepened. _Shit..I hope nobody- _

"Why is that, Harry?" Damian Daae purred and Harry 'Meep'ed and looked quickly away, his blush deepening further, if that was even possible. "N-no reason." He muttered.

"Alright class, let's begin, shall we?" He asked, and everyone sat up a bit straighter in their seats.

The lesson was a lot more exciting than what they were used to, the absence of the monotonic voice of Prof. Binns was one of the main reasons, of course. Everyone participated and Hermione seemed a bit miffed that she wasn't the first one with her hand up after every question, even though half of the time nobody knew the correct answer except herself.

"Alright class, I believe it's time for lunch! Off you trot!" Professor Daae, or Damian, as he had told them to call him ("Professor Daae makes me feel so old! Call me Damian, just not in front of the other teachers!" He said with a wink that seemed to be directed at Harry.) Everyone in the class seemed rather reluctant to leave. "Harry? Would you stay after for a bit? I need to talk to you." Damian called and Harry received glares from everyone that was left in the class.

"A-alright." Harry muttered after "meep"ing again. He didn't think he would ever stop blushing at this rate. _Stupid Veela...wait...he's a GUY Veela...why am I attracted to him...?_

Harry didn't have time to answer, however, as the class was now empty except for himself and Damian. Harry gulped and walked nervously up to Damian's desk. "Y-yes, Pro-Damian?" Harry stuttered, then mentally kicked himself for his high-pitched voice and stuttering.

Damian merely smiled and walked around his desk to stand in front of Harry.

Harry gulped, and his blush reached a shade that is currently unknown to mankind. Damian's smile widened.

"You know...you're really cute when you blush." He said, holding Harry's chin between his thumb and index finger.

Harry's breath hitched as Damian brought his lips gently down on his. Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Damian's neck.

Before Harry could do anything else though, he felt a white hot pain searing through his body, and he let go of Damian and sank to the floor. His vision blurred and he screamed out in pain. He felt as if someone had lit fire to his toes and it was slowly creeping up his body, ending at his head. The pain suddenly stopped. "Harry? Harry can you hear me?" Harry cracked open one eye to see Damian standing over him looking down expectantly. "What did you feel Harry? Was it hot? Or was it cold?" He asked excitedly "Fire..it felt like fire.." Harry muttered "Oh! You're a fire sprite! How-" "Ugh!" Harry screamed out in pain again as he felt ice spread throughout his body. His body went numb, and he stopped screaming, only to have the fire go through his body again, then the ice yet again. This went on for at least 20 miniuts before it finally stopped and Harry looked up, blinking.

"Harry!" came Dumbledore's voice from above him. "Harry are you alright?" He asked again and Harry opened his eyes to see Dumbledore and Damian both standing over him looking quite worried.

"Yeah. Fine. It-it's over now...right?" He asked quietly and Dumbledore nodded, helping him into a sitting position. "What happened?" Harry asked, hoping that he was going to be alright.

"You just went through a sort of...transformation." Damian said, he was smiling now. "Dumbledore! This is amazing! First he started burning, but then he felt ice! It happened again and again at least 12 times! I mean, that's not normal, is it? It didn't happen to me! It only happened once to me! And it was only ice! Dumbledore, is he-" Damian seemed rather excited.

"Damian, please." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Sorry..." Damian mumbled, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Professors...what's going on?" Harry asked, already somehow knowing the answer.

"Harry...Well I don't know how to tell you this..but..erm...you're an elemental. Otherwise known as a Sprite" Damian said and Dumbledore glared at him. "What?" He asked, confused.

"I'm a _what?" _Harry asked, exasperated. "How the bloody hell did that happen!"

"Harry, your father was a Sprite as well. He just didn't show it. Back then..well back then Sprites weren't exactly welcome." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Your dad was a Fire Sprite. But you, well...you're everything. And your dad was also just a quarter sprite, like Damian here. You're full Sprite, it would seem." Dumbledore said and Damian walked over to Harry and helped him to his feet.

"Harry, you're beautiful! You should see yourself! I know this is a shock to you, but don't go freaking out! You should be happy! What you are... well lets just say our kind is very rare! And very powerful! And you, Harry, you're the most powerful of us all! Did you know that there is only one Sprite with all elements born every 1,000 years!" Damian said all this in an excited rush and Harry was struggling to take this all in.

"Wait...I'm a Sprite..so...do I look like you?" He asked, a little worried about what his peers would think.

"Well...not exactly. Here. Come look." He said and dragged Harry past Dumbledore, who looked a bit miffed, and into a back room.

Harry gasped at what he saw in the mirror.

_**Ok soooo this is where I leave you! Tell me what you think of this idea! I kinda just thought of it, so yeah. Oh and tell me if you think Harry should be with Damian in the end or Draco. Or both lol. Think it through though, k? Hope you like it. If you don't like it then tell me and, if there are enough people who don't, I'll take this chapie off and make a new one without Damian or Sprites of any kind . **_


	4. Are all Sprites this hyper?

_Simply Irresistible_

_Chapter Four_

Harry gasped at what he saw in the mirror. He was now short and stocky, had four warts over his left eye, and lots of facial hair. "Damian! What the hell!"

"Oh..er... Sorry Harry! Wrong mirror." Damian said, smirking. "Here ya go!" He said leading him in front of another mirror. Harry glared at Damian before looking into the next mirror.

"Woah!" He said, exasperated. Instead of the thin, scrawny raven haired teenager that was supposed to be there, there was a tall, built boy, with graceful curves, tanned skin, and piercing yellow eyes. His face was now more masculine, but at the same time, incredibly beautiful and feminine. His skin was a creamy bronze, the only thing making it not perfect was the lightening bolt scar on his forehead, and even that screamed perfection. He had paper white hair, with green, crimson red, dark purple, black, and midnight blue streaks in it. He also had two streaks, much like Damian's, on either side of his face, though his were a deep crimson red. He looked down and saw that he had a long, white tail swishing back and forth behind him. His ears were exactly like Damian's. Granted, they had less piercings. Even his robes had changed. Instead of the uniform black, his robes were now paper white. (Sorry to interrupt, but white will now be like Harry's color. That's my explanation for him being a white wolf Instead of a black one.) Everything about him seemed to radiate light and warmth, but at the same time seemed to radiate darkness. He had a glow around him that was like a warmth that could be seen. All-in-all, the picture was rather breathtaking.

"I told you you were beautiful!" Damian said, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry said when he returned to the room.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore replied calmly, though Damian could tell that he was happy Harry was asking him questions again.

"How did my father hide it?" Harry asked and Damian's smile vanished.

"Harry, you can't! You can't hide beauty like this! You're gorgeous!" Damian said, pleading.

"People have enough reason to make fun of me. I don't want to give them another."

"Harry, I'm afraid you can't hide it. You're father was only a quarter Sprite. You, on the other hand, are full Sprite. There is nothing you can do to hide this. I don't believe your piers will make fun of you. On the contrary, I think they will find themselves rather taken with this new Harry." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Sprites are much like Veela, Harry. People are naturally attracted to them."

"Really?"

"Yes! Of course! But you're mine!" Damian said, looking rather childish as he wrapped an arm protectively around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. "No one can go near you! grrr! Nah, just jokin' Harry." Damian said, letting go of Harry and winking.

"Are all Sprites this hyper?" Harry asked and Damian's smile widened.

"Only when we get with our own kind! You'll soon be discovering a whole new side of yourself. Because you're gonna be spending a lot more time with me! I have to teach you how to use your powers, ya know!" Damian said and Harry smirked.

"Freak.." He muttered and Damian smacked him upside the head.

"ooooww!"

"You deserved it!" Damian said, sticking out his tongue.

"Alright that's it you! Come'ere!" Harry said, jumping on Damian's back and biting onto his ear.

"Heeeey!" Damian said, trying to pull Harry off.

"Ahem." Dumbledore called them back to reality, sounding scarily like Dolores Umbridge.

Harry and Damian stopped mid struggle and turned to face Dumbledore. It was a rather amusing sight. Harry had his legs wrapped around Damian's waist and was nibbling on the tip of his ear. Damian, had Harry's tail in his mouth and his hand tangled up in Harry's multi-colored hair.

"Oh, er... Sorry Professor." Harry said, blushing and getting off Damian's back. "Ouch! Stop chewing on it! That hurts!" Harry snapped, though there was a playful glint in his eyes, and yanked his tail out of Damian's mouth.

"Now you know how my ear felt!" Damian said, sticking out his tongue again.

"I-" Harry began but Dumbledore cut him off before they could start attacking each other again.

"Yes, well. I'm afraid I don't fully understand the bond between two Sprites but if you two can't control yourselves, Harry is never going to learn anything." Dumbledore said, though his eyes twinkled.

"Yes, yes. Quite right. Sorry Dumbledore." Damian said, and he immediately looked 4 years older. and a lot sexier. Harry thought before he could stop himself. He blushed and looked down, hoping they would take it as embarrassment for behaving as he had. Then something hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Um... Professor? Why did I just suddenly... change?" Harry asked, looking up at Dumbledore.

"Well, Harry, you were supposed to change on your sixteenth birthday. But, obviously, you didn't. So I brought Mr. Daae in to help you with your transformation." Dumbledore replied, getting happier every second. it seemed that he didn't like Damian answering all of the questions Harry would normally have reserved for himself.

"So _that's_ why he kissed me!" Harry said, and Dumbledore's smile vanished. Harry could feel Damian shrinking away from Dumbledore's glare.

"B-but Dumbledooooore! I couldn't resist! He was just so... pretty! You know us Sprites can't resist pretty things! Besides, it changed him, didn't it? Mission accomplished then! Right?" Damian said nervously.

"Wait. You mean, he didn't _have_ to kiss me to help me change!" Harry asked, blushing a little.

"No. It was completely un-necessary. All he had to do was awaken a strong emotion in you. He could have simply made you extremely curious. Or angry. Or embarrassed. O-"

"I _tried_ making him embarrassed! It just, didn't work! Besides. Love is the best emotion to transform with! You know that." Damian said, looking at Dumbledore, fear still in his eyes. A glare from Albus wasn't something many people could endure without being terribly frightened. "And you know Veela are only good at controlling that certain emotion in people!"

"Fine. No harm done, I suppose. Now that Harry's transformed, the false emotions you put into him will have no effect." Dumbledore said, his eyes softening.

At the Headmaster's words, Harry's heart sank. No effect on him? Then why did he still feel like this..? Did Sprites have soul mates? Had he found his? Surely he shouldn't feel like this yet. He only just met Damian. How was this possible? Was it even love?

Harry was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of his stomach grumbling. "gah! I haven't eaten all day..."

"That reminds me. Why weren't you at breakfast this morning when I introduced Damian?" Dumbledore asked, actually sounding curious.

"I was with Draco- I mean Malfoy." Harry corrected himself quickly though he saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle a bit brighter.

"Who's Malfoy?" Damian snapped, but both the older and the younger man ignored him. "Professor Lupin asked me to tutor him in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's coming along really well actually. It's only been about two weeks and he's already gotten through over half of the stuff I taught D.A." Harry said, sounding rather proud.

"Well, since you haven't eaten all day, we should go to the Great Hall and get you some lunch. We can't have you continuing lessons on an empty stomach, can we?" Dumbledore said and began to lead the way out of the class room.

"Who's Malfoy!" Damian asked, for the fifth time, once they had reached the Great Hall, he was rather annoyed with being ignored.

"I'm Malfoy." Came a quiet drawl from behind them and they all turned to face the owner of the voice. "Who're- _Harry!_" He interrupted himself upon seeing whom the blue haired man was standing with.

"Yeah." Harry said, momentarily forgetting about his transformation.

"What-how-who- Woah." Draco said, again at a loss for words. Harry smirked and moved closer before he knew what he was doing and stood inches away from Draco, lifting his chin in his hand so he was facing him. "I seem to be leaving you speechless quite often lately, don't I?" He breathed over Draco's lips and Draco whimpered. "I take it you like this new look." Harry said, brushing his lips against Draco's.

Dumbledore and Damian stood and watched all of this, shocked expressions on both of their faces, their eyes wide.

Draco gulped then mentally shook himself, trying to regain his composure. "I-" He began but harry and Damian both picked that exact moment to snap back to their senses.

Harry backed off quickly muttering a "sorry" and blushing and Damian stood in front of Draco, glaring. "None of that in the hallways, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin." He said and Draco took one last glance at Harry, then stormed off in the opposite direction, muttering something about bloody cheeky magical creatures.

Meanwhile, everyone in the Great Hall had turned to stare at the four, now three, people standing in the doorway.

Damian turned around, throwing back his hair in a huff. Dumbledore smiled and walked swiftly up to the teacher's table, and Harry turned around, looking rather confused about what had just happened.

The moment he turned around, the now silent hall started buzzing with talk. All he could hear, however, were the mutters of "Harry Potter!".

He blushed and walked down towards Hermione and Ron, plopping down in between the both of them, mumbling "hi" before piling food on his plate. "Bloody hell Harry!" Ron said, exasperated. "What happened to you!" Hermione hit him upside the head at this and Harry smirked, before relaying his story to them. He told them everything, confident that they wouldn't freak out at the fact that he had kissed two _guys_ in one day, one of which was Draco Malfoy.

"It's not surprising. Sprites ARE attracted to pretty things, after all. And Draco is rather pretty." Said Hermione and Ron glared daggers at her. "And I've heard that Sprites sometimes act completely different, even when they don't mean to, to get the things they want. They have some kind of sense that tells them what to do to get what they want." Hermione said and Ron continued to glare.

"Yeah but it's MALFOY. " Harry cried.

"It's not your fault. You haven't learnt to control yourself yet. Sometimes Sprites see something so pretty that they forget anything and everything else." At this Ron got up and left, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"'Mione, I didn't want to say this in front of Ron... but... well... I've kissed Malfoy before..." he said and told her his story.

"Harry... he might just be... Harry are you aware that Sprites have a life mate? Someone whom they are, quite literally, destined to be with?"

"Are you saying that Malfoy is my life mate!" Harry asked, exasperated.

"I don't know. It's a possibility. You're not attracted to anyone else that's pretty, so it's only logical."

"But.. I'm er.. I think I like Damian as well.. and don't say it's the Veela in him because Dumbledore said that is Veela charm won't work on me anymore."

"I think it-"

"Harry!" Came a rather flustered voice from behind him ,and he turned around to see Cho Chang, blushing famously and holding a letter in her hand, standing behind him. "Here." She said, thrusting the letter into his hands and running off. Harry looked down at the latter and looked up to see her running off, but Instead he saw a great line of girls, and guys, all holding letters in their hands, and all blushing deeply.

Up at the staff table a pair of icy blue eyes flashed and their owner growled.

Over by the entrance to the Great Hall the same thing happened, but the eyes on this one were a stormy grey.

_**God that was horrible, wasn't it! **_

_**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers...I hope you don't hate this chapter...I know it sucked...**_


	5. Do you love him?

Alrighty then! I wanted to apologize for all the errors in the last chapter. I was extremely tired and I was also at my father's house. His computer is like from the stone age and there aren't and Spell Checkers or anything like that on it. I would have installed one But I was afraid the computer would like, die...so. Yeah. Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed! I hope to get to at least 100 reviews by the end of this fic. It's like, my goal! So please review! I've had over 2000 hits on this story and, while 70-some reviews is fantastic, I should have a lot more. I still love you guys though and I'm glad that many people read it! Ok, on we go!

_Simply Irresistible_

_Chapter Five_

"Harry concentrate!" Damian all but snarled from behind Harry.

"I'm trying!" Harry snapped, growling.

Damian came up behind Harry and pulled him against his chest, placing his hands just above his crotch. "You have to want it Harry. You have to want it like you'd want the one you love. You have to want it with every inch of your being." Damian whispered huskily, his warm breath wisping over Harry's ear, making Harry shiver.

Damian slowly brought his hands down, almost touching Harry's crotch. "You have to want it, Harry. Concentrate." He whispered, and Harry shivered again, his breathing now labored.

Damian's hand brushed over Harry's crotch, teasingly.

Suddenly fire wound it's way around Harry's arm, ending at his hand and shooting at the floor. Harry's eyes went wide, and the fire disappeared. "Well done Harry!." Damian exclaimed, letting go of Harry and backing away, clapping. Harry almost whimpered at the lack of contact, but caught himself just in time.

"Alright now, try it again." Damian said and Harry suddenly had a very bright idea.

Harry pretended to concentrate, screwing up his face in mock concentration. "Come on Harry. Concentrate. You have to want it, remember?" Damian said for the fifteenth time, getting annoyed.

"I am trying!" Harry whined, giving himself a mental pat on the back for his fantastic acting skills.

Damian was suddenly up behind Harry, resuming their earlier position, and making Harry gasp at the sudden contact. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Harry." Damian breathed into Harry's ear, making him whimper. Harry suddenly gasped as he felt something hot and wet slide up his neck. "You're not getting anything until you get this down, Harry." Damian purred Harry's name and Harry shivered again. "If you want this," Damian said and Harry moaned as he grabbed his crotch, hard. "You're going to have to earn it." He whispered and moved away.

Needless to say, Harry now had a new motive. Within ten miniuts he had learned how to summon fire at will, and he had even figured out how to make a sloppy star out of it. Harry smiled in satisfaction as he burnt a fifth desk to ashes. He turned around, still smiling, only to be slammed up against the wall. He moaned in pleasure as he felt Damian's body flush against his. Harry's breath hitched as he felt Damian's tongue slide over his neck again. "Well done. You've earned your prize." Damian whispered huskily and Harry felt his wand slip out of his hand.

Harry mewled in catlike pleasure as Damian ran his hand up the inside of his shirt. His mewls quickly turned to moans as Damian began to grind his hips against Harry's. Harry quickly began to take off Damian's shirt, not bothering to un-button it, just ripping it to shreds. Damian yanked off Harry's shirts, sending the buttons skidding across the floor. It was a constant battle for dominance between their tongues, although neither of them much cared who won. Harry was just un-buttoning Damian's pants when they heard a cough from the other side of the room.

Damian snarled, spinning around, ready to kill whomever it was that interrupted them. All color left his face as he saw the headmaster standing in the doorway, looking stern.

"Damian, whoever it is, tell them to fuck o-" Harry's eyes grew wide in horror as he saw whom it was in the doorway. "Shit" He mumbled at the same time Damian mumbled "Merde.." (I believe "Merde" means "Shit" in french.)

"If you would please both follow me to my office. "Dumbledore said quietly and left the abandoned classroom, Damian and Harry following hurriedly, both shirtless and looking quite disheveled.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, quietly calculating both of them. "What," he said finally "did you think you were doing?" he said, cooly.

"I-" Harry started then faltered.

"We-" Damian also faltered and they both looked helplessly at each other before turning back to the headmaster.

"Not only are you his teacher, but you were in a public classroom. Anyone could have walked in on you. Further more, it is exceedingly inappropriate. You are in a school. Did you forget that?" Dumbledore said, sounding more and more like Professor M. (I dunno how to spell her name . )

Every second.

"But...Professor..."Harry began feebly

"Yes, Harry?"

"Never mind.." Harry mumbled, looking at his feet.

"So you're saying...you're saying...me and Damian can't be...together?" Harry asked sadly, and Dumbledore's eyes softened.

Dumbledore sighed and began to rub his temples "Do you love him, Damian? Or is he just one of your obsessions? Do you just want him because he's pretty? Do you want him for a trophy? Or do you, really, truly, love him?" He asked, looking into Damian's eyes as if searching for an answer.

"I love him, Albus." Damian said without hesitation, taking Harry's hand and entwining their fingers.

Harry looked up at him in disbelief, before smiling and wrapping his tail around Damian's.

Dumbledore seemed satisfied with this and a small smile played across his lips. "Alright. But no more of that in classrooms! I'd prefer if you didn't do it in my school at all, but, if you must, do it in Damian's private quarters. We don't want students..or teachers, walking in on you. If you must show affection in the hallways, no kissing. Hold hands or...tails...or hug. Nothing else. Do I make myself clear?" He finished sternly (Yeah I know, he is soooo un-Albus like. But I'm not good at capturing characters. Especially ones as complicated as Albus!) And Harry and Damian nodded vigorously. "Mr. Daae, please wait for Mr. Potter outside." Dumbledore said, nodding towards the door.

Damian pulled Harry close in a hug, and gave him a quick kiss before nodding towards Dumbledore and leaving the office.

"Harry, it has come to my attention that you have been skipping your lessons with Mr. Malfoy. While I understand that you are eager to spend time with Mr. Daae, and to learn to use your powers, skipping your lessons with Draco is unacceptable. You will go to the astronomy tower to meet Draco tonight immediately after dinner. Here is your pass" Dumbledore said, handing Harry a small gold slip which he slipped into his pocket. "Be good, Harry." Dumbledore said and Harry walked out the door.

The second the door closed Harry began running down the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he got down he jumped into Damian's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, bringing his mouth crashing down on Damian's. Damian laughed and began to spin, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. (Ok that was like soooo cliche, I know...sorry)

Draco waited in the astronomy tower for half an hour before he decided Harry wasn't coming. He sighed and got up to leave, just as the door opened.

"I'm soooo sorry I'm late Draco!" Harry said, looking rather breathless.

"It's fine, Potter. I was actually hoping you wouldn't come at all." Draco said coldly, looking away from Harry.

"Draco, what-" Harry asked, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't touch me Potter!" Draco spat, slapping Harry's hand away "And it's Malfoy to you. Only my friends and lovers call me Draco." He snarled, but Harry didn't back away.

Harry slammed Draco against the wall "What the hell is wrong with you Draco!" He snarled and saw, to his shock, tears welling up in Draco's eyes. Harry's manner softened immediately.

"Draco, what's the matter?" He asked, whipping away a tear that had fallen. Draco looked away, but Harry grabbed his face gently and turned him to face him. "Tell me what's wrong Draco." He said sternly, and Draco bowed his head, resigned.

"You're with that-that _mut!" _Draco mumbled and Harry pushed him up against the wall harder.

"You will not speak ill of Damian in front of me!" He snarled and Draco seemed to shrink. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with everything! God don't you get it Harry? I. Love. You." Draco said and, to prove his point, threw himself at Harry and began kissing him desperately, trying to spill all of the emotions he was feeling into that one kiss.

When he pulled away, Harry was looking at him, a shocked expression on his face. What was this feeling? He loved Damian, didn't he? How could he be feeling this for Draco?

"I love you Harry James Potter. Can't you see that?" He asked desperately, two more tears falling down his face.

Harry stared for a couple of miniuts before doing what every inch of his being was screaming for him to do. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and brought his lips softly down on Draco's. It was a completely different kiss from the ones he shared with Damian. His kisses with Damian were heated and passionate, full of love and lust. While this kiss, this kiss was gentle and loving, a kiss that screamed "I love you more than life itself.".

Draco stood, shocked for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and leaning into the kiss.

Hours later Harry lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the days events.

I just one day he had kissed two people, both of whom had confessed their love for him. He tried everything to figure out which one he loved. He compared their kisses, he compared the way their bodies fit together, he compared the feelings he got when he was near them.

He couldn't figure it out. While their kisses were wholly different, Harry still loved them both. His body seemed to fit perfectly with both of theirs. He got the same, fluttery feeling in his stomach, like missing a step going down the stairs, every time he was near both of them. There was nothing else for it. He was in love with both of them.

_**K, let me know what you think!**_


	6. What's with the peppermint?

_Simply Irresistible_

_Chapter Six_

At four in the morning Harry finally decided that he was never going to get to sleep. He needed to talk to someone about this. He could never tell Ron and he couldn't get to Hermione's dorm. There was one other person he could talk to.

Harry quietly got out of bed and opened his trunk, taking out a small mirror. He went back to his bed and shut the curtains, placing a silencing charm on them so as not to wake his room mates. He looked into the mirror and mumble "Sirius". For a moment nothing happened. Then, quite suddenly, the handsome, smiling face of Harry's Godfather appeared, and Harry gave a smile of relief. "Hi Siri." he mumbled "I-I really need someone to talk to right now.."

The smile on Sirius' face immediately died when he saw the tears welling up in Harry's eyes. "Can you get out of the castle?" Harry nodded "Alright I'm in Hogsmeade, meet me outside the Three Broomsticks in fifteen miniuts, aright?" Harry nodded again and put the mirror down, quickly getting up and getting dressed in a tight pair of jeans, and a crimson red T-shirt. He pulled his invisibility cloak over his head and dashed out of the dorm and out of the common room, ignoring the fat ladies yelling ("Who's there! You shouldn't be out of bed this late!"). He ran out the entrance hall and out the main gates, not stopping or slowing down in the least bit. He threw off the cloak when he saw Sirius and ran full speed into his embrace, knocking the air out of him.

Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry, who's body was wracking with silent sobs. "Shhh. It's ok Harry. Don't cry, it's alright. I'm here. Don't cry." Sirius cooed, stroking Harry's multi-colored hair. "Come with me, I have a room in here." he said, picking up Harry's cloak and leading the way up to his room.

By the time they had gotten to Sirius' room, Harry had stopped crying completely, his face tear-streaked and his eyes strangely luminescent, as eyes always are after crying.

"Now, what's wrong? I see you've come into your inheritance." He added, taking in Harry's appearance.

Harry nodded and grabbed his tail, twisting it in his hands nervously. He didn't even know where to start. "Siri.." Harry began and proceeded to tell Sirius everything that had happened, beginning at his first lesson with Draco, and ending at Draco's confession. Sirius sat through all of this without interrupting once and Harry was immensely grateful. It felt good to get it all out. No one knew the whole story. "Siri... do you think it's possible that I have two mates..?" harry asked and Sirius smiled knowingly.

"Harry, what skills have you mastered? What elements have you learned to manipulate?" He asked, and Harry stared at him, confused, coking his head a bit to the left.

"Fire and ice. Well actually Fire ice and water but water is the same thing as ice so I don't really count that. Why?"

"So that still leaves Earth, and Darkness. When you master Earth you will be able to control wind, ground, etc. And when you master Darkness, you'll be able to blend with the shadows, no one will be able to see you at all. Also you'll be able to emit a dark cloud that's un penetrable. Only you'll be able to get rid of it. Very useful for getting out of sticky situations." Sirius said all of this rather excitedly, and Harry just looked at him, getting more and more puzzled by the second.

"Siri.. Not that this isn't all fascinating, but what does this have to do with me having two mates?"

"Harry Sprites only have one mate. It is impossible for a Sprite to have more than one. Also, you won't have a clue as to whom your mate is until you master all of the elements. And when you do, you'll know immediately whom your mate is. You will immediately smell his or her scent no matter how far away they are and the moment you smell it you will be at their side. It's like apparating except it's against your will. And Dumbledore's charms will not stop it either. At least that's what happened with James. You're a full Sprite so I don't know if it'll be the same for you. I'm assuming it will be. Harry what you feel for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Daae are simply infatuations. No matter what you may think you are not in love with them and they are not your mates. Well...actually one of them might be.. You never know. I really hope it's Mr Daae... I don't think I could stand having Malfoy for a Godson-in-law." Sirius finished, smiling. It was obvious he wouldn't care if it was Lord Voldemort himself that was Harry's mate, as long as Harry was happy. (A/N:...you know...I COULD make this a Harry/Sirius fic ...they make SUCH a cute couple.. shrinks back from evil death glares b-but! I'd make him become magically younger! Cringes and ducks from various pointy objects aimed at her head oooorrr not... that's always an option as well...)

Harry suddenly launched himself at his Godfather, sending him flying back onto the bed. "I love you Siri. Thank you. For being there for me. You'll never know how much it means to me." Harry said into Sirius' chest, tears threatening to fall again. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around his now sobbing Godson, pulling him closer to his chest.

"I love you to Harry. You know I'll always be there for you." He whispered, kissing Harry's sweet smelling hair.

They lay like that for hours, Harry laying on top of Sirius, his head berried in the nape of his neck, Sirius with his arms wrapped around Harry smiling lovingly, even in his sleep. The picture was perfect. The sun slowly creeping in the window, covering them in a light glow. To anyone on the outside it looked like two men locked in a lover's embrace. (A/N: Pleeeeeaaaase! ducks from more sharp pointing objects and pouts Fine! Be that way! I'll just make my next fic about them! ...of course Sirius will have to be younger...) To Harry and Sirius it was a man comforting his son when he needed him more than ever.

Harry woke well into the next night, breathing in the nearly intoxicating smell of his Father (for Harry didn't think of Sirius as simply a Godfather). He smelt of sweat, peppermint and a faint hint of roses. Harry couldn't understand where the roses part came from but he breathed it in none-the-less, wanting to memorize his scent forever. Harry felt safe in his father's arms, all his worries seemed to wash away and he felt as if he'd never be in danger again. He looked up at the sleeping face of his father before smiling and snuggling back down into his embrace and drifting back to sleep.

"Harry, Harry wake up! Harry we've been asleep for _nearly two days!" _Harry woke begrudgingly, not wanting to let go of the warmth that was the man beneath him. "I don't care...come on Siri ...go back to sleep. Please? I don't wanna go back to the castle... so warm" he mumbled and snuggled back into Sirius' chest.

Sirius sighed and hugged Harry closer. "Harry you have to go back.." Sirius mumbled, not wanting to let go of his son either. But he knew that Dumbledore would be cross enough already.

"But Siri.. I missed you so much. Who knows when I'll get to see you again? Please? Just one more day? Can't you write Dumbledore?" Harry said, nearly In tears, his furry (A/N: yea..I decided on furry. Not long fur. Really short fur actually.) White tail swishing back and forth.

What with the warmth of Harry's body, the prospect of not seeing him for months, and the cute pleading way Harry was looking at him, Sirius couldn't help but cave.

"Alright, I'll write him. But if he says no you have to go back, understood?" Sirius asked, ruffling Harry's hair lovingly.

Harry's face brightened and he hugged his father tighter. "Thanks Siri." He mumbled closing his eyes and breathing in that scent again.

"Alright I have to go and send an owl to Albus. I'll have to go to the post office. Come on get up." He said pushing Harry off so he fell on the floor with a dull thump.

"Siriiiii!" Harry whined and Sirius smirked playfully.

"Would you like a little cheese with that whine?" he asked, using that muggle saying that Harry hear constantly from his cousin.

Harry raised an eyebrow and began to smirk. "You'll pay for that remark Mr. Black." He said and suddenly pounced on Sirius, turning into the white wolf and attacking his face with his tongue.

"Oh Harry! You have dog breath!" He said, laughing before turning into the gigantic black dog and nipping at Harry. (A/N: twitch twitch possible...snog...moment...must...resist...) Harry nipped back and tackled the other dog to the floor, standing over him, suddenly in his human form, and grinning. "I win" he said and stuck out his tongue, only to be knocked to the ground. Sirius straddled Harry's waist and looked down at him, arms folded and smirking. "You were saying?" he said and a goofy grin appeared on Harry's face. "I said. I. Win." Harry said and attacked his father with his fingers, tickling him. (A/N: Can't they kiss...just once! dagger goes zooming by my head I'll take that as a "no"...)

One hour and 15 miniuts later Harry stood outside the post office, licking his caramel, chocolate and peppermint ice cream absently. Sirius thought it odd that he has peppermint with his chocolate and caramel ("That's an odd combination..."), but, as Harry explained, he suddenly had an insatiable craving for peppermint.

Sirius walked out 1 minute after entering. It must have been a really short letter. Harry thought as he licked his ice cream again. The combination did taste quite nice. Harry was just about to take another lick when Sirius suddenly leaned down and took a humongous bite out of it. "Hey, that's not half bad." He said, ignoring the cries of outrage from Harry.

"You just ate about half my ice cream.." Harry mumbled and Sirius laughed. "But at least it wasn't the peppermint part." he said happily and started biting into his ice cream before Sirius got a chance to take the rest from him. He had just finished the cone when they reached Sirius's room. He licked off his fingers before going back into the bathroom and washing off his sticky fingers. He really could be quite the messy eater. Not that he didn't make it look incredibly cute.

When Harry got back to the room he noticed Sirius had already lain back on the bed and had his eyes shut. Harry smiled and happily walked back to the bed, plopping down on top of Sirius, berrying his face once again in the crook of Sirius' neck. Sirius grunted when Harry plopped down on top of him but wrapped his arms around his son protectively.

They didn't sleep for more than an hour before they heard the tapping on the window. Harry woke with a start and fell off the bed, startled. Sirius looked down at him and laughed before going to the window and letting in the tawny owl that Albus had sent with his reply. It read simply:

_Dear Harry and Sirius, _

_I'm glad to see that Harry is in safe hands. We were all quite worried when we noticed he was gone. I'm afraid Harry can't stay with you, he has already missed two day of classes and I don't think he can afford to miss any more. You are more than welcome to come stay at the castle with Harry though. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing his bed with his loveable pet Snuffles. I will write up a note for Harry to carry so the teachers wont be cross with him for his dog following him to classes and meals. Harry I was told to inform you that you have a lesson with Mr. Daae tomorrow night at 7:00 p.m. And you also have a tutoring session with Mr. Malfoy tomorrow afternoon right after Potions. You don't have to go to the rest of your classes today but I expect to see you at dinner tonight and back in class tomorrow morning. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry smiled as he watched Sirius pack his things. He wouldn't have to wait months to see his father! He could see him every day! Sirius was suddenly on top of Harry snogging him senseless, and unbuttoning his shirt, "I love you Harry James Potter, Marry me?" He asked huskily and Harry smiled and nodded "yes". (A/N: gets hit in the head with a cupcake Who throws a cupcake? Honestly? gets hit in the head with a fork Relax it was just a joke!...alright back to the real fic... mumbles incoherently)

Harry smiled as he watched Sirius pack his things. He would be able to see Sirius every day! He wouldn't have to wait until the ache in his heart from the absence of his father was so unbearable he broke out in tears. And what was better still was the fact that Harry would be going to live with Sirius this summer. That is, if they could get Dumbledore to agree to it. Harry would finally escape the Dursleys! He would be living with Sirius. But Harry's heart sank when he remember what Dumbledore had said about the Dursley's house being, for lack of a better word, his safe haven. Well, at least he would get to spend the remainder of the school year with him.

Harry picked up a peppermint stick and munched on it. Sirius turned around at the rustle of the plastic.

"What is it with you and peppermint all of the sudden?" Sirius asked, bemused.

"Sirius, do you know what you smell like?" Harry asked, taking the peppermint stick out of his mouth.

"No." Sirius replied curiously.

"You smell like a mixture of sweat, roses, and peppermint." Harry said and Sirius smiled, now he understood. "It's the most wonderful, overpowering and somewhat intoxicating scent I've ever come across." Harry said and Sirius walked over to the bed and hugged him close. Harry smiled and breathed in his scent, returning the hug and closing his eyes.

_**I couldn't resist putting in lots of Harry/Sirius fluff. I just got finished reading the fifth book again and was in desperate need of it. I'm trying to restrain from reading the sixth book again...at least not for awhile. Anyway, since you would totally kill me if I didn't, I put "Father" and "son" in there a lot. You know, so people didn't freak and go "OMG! I hate you! This can't be a Harry/Sirius fic! Even if Siri DOES become younger! Aaahhh! Must have Harry/Draco!" or something like that...I really DO love Harry/Siri fics though...I really had to show some self-restraint while writing this, so I didn't suddenly have Harry and Sirius proclaiming their undying love for one-another. So, yea, review please. I'm nearly to 100! Oh and sorry for the constant interruptions...**_


	7. Wasn't trying to rape me!

**_So after my most brilliant brainy wave of wave braininess, I kind of had a brain lapse and named the story the wrong thing. It is now called Simply Irresistible: SBHP version , instead of the oh-so-wonderful and smart Simply Irresistible: Alternative . Anyway. I promised I'd stick with this version as well so I am going to stick to my most wonderful and happy promise. You know what's odd? I wrote that last sentence, then left the page, then came back and I had forgotten about writing it... Anyway on to another most importantly important note: Everyone here must go and read this story : Siren's Song By this Authoress: The Draconian Mistress . It's a most wonderful story and hasn't gotten NEARLY as many reviews as it should! If I don't find out that she has at LEAST 33 reviews by my next chapter, then you guys are all in for much disappointment in the Harry/Draco factor. Be warned! Oh and by the way. If anyone has some good Harry/Draco or Harry/Sirius fics that they've written, please let me know because I am in desperate need of wonderful things to read while I'm not typing frantically, trying to get a chapter out every day. And if I feel it's not gratified enough with many many reviews I will attempt to promote it. Why? Because I like having the power to get people to read things at my will! _**

_Simply Irresistible_

_Chapter Seven _

"Draco!"

"Harry!"

"Draco that's not funny! Stop it!"

"You know you like it!"

To anyone standing outside or anywhere near the abandoned classroom, it would sound as if two boys by the name of Draco and Harry were doing very naughty things that really shouldn't be done in an abandoned classroom during a break after potions. But if you looked inside you would find that it was more along the lines of one boy trying to teach the other while the boy getting taught proceeded to continually grope the other's bum.

"Draco! If you don't stop that I'm going to revoke your snogging privileges for a week!" Harry stated, finally getting thoroughly annoyed with the pouting blonde. Harry smiled in satisfaction when the other boy stopped attempting to wield his hand to his arse. "Good, now. Wh-" Harry was suddenly cut off as Draco launched himself at him, knocking him to the ground with a rather satisfying 'THUD!'.

"What was that about revoking my snogging privileges?" he asked, the tip of his nose touching the tip of Harry's.

"I-Oh fuck it!" Harry said in a very un-Harry-like manner, throwing his arms around the smirking Slytherin's neck and pulling him down further.

Draco was taken aback for a second. He hadn't planned on Harry giving in THAT easily. But he quickly recovered and delved his tongue into Harry's mouth, intent on exploring every nook and cranny. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, and pushed his hips up into Draco, making his er...situation, rather evident. It was Draco's time to moan now. He was just about to rip off Harry's shirt when a set of very strong hands grabbed into his arms and yanked him back, sending him flying across the room.

"Keep away from Harry you sick pervert!" Sirius yelled as Draco slammed into the wall.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, quickly standing up and grabbing onto his arm before he could hex Draco into the next generation.

"Come on Harry let go of me! He deserves all I can do to him! How DARE he try to rape my son!" Sirius snarled, trying to get out of Harry's grasp without harming him.

"Sirius! He wasn't trying to rape me!" Harry yelled, taking Sirius' wand from him.

"The hell he wasn't! Give me back my wand Harry!" Sirius said, trying to remain calm, so he didn't bite Harry's head off. Laterally.

"Sirius since when has it been possible to rape the willing?" Harry asked and Sirius stopped "And if you don't believe me you'd bloody well better look down." Sirius looked down to see Harry's 'situation' and a blush grew on his cheeks. "Oh.." he mumbled, shocked and a bit disturbed to see his son in such a state.

"Yes, oh. Now can I trust you with your wand?" Sirius nodded and Harry handed it back to him.

Draco was suddenly behind Harry, glaring at Sirius, who was still blushing, and rubbing the back of his head. "Har, who IS this madman and why is he calling you his son?" Sirius' eyes narrowed at the shortening of Harry's name. Only HE could call his son that!

"This is Sirius Black and he is calling me his son because he is my father. Well, Godfather actually. But he's the closest thing I've ever had to a father in my life. And don't you DARE do what I think you're going to do! I love him and if you hurt him in the least bit so help me I will NEVER speak to you again." Harry said, as Draco was about to raise his wand. "You either Siri. I love Draco as well and the same goes for you as it would for him." He added with a pointed look towards Sirius' raised wand. "Good. Now that that's settled." Harry said then looked at his watch. "Lunch is over and I'm starving. I'm going to the kitchens for something to eat." Harry said and walked out the door, a disgruntled looking Draco and a rather sulky looking Snuffles following suit.

**_That's all I have for now. I need some ideas people. So I'm asking for YOUR help, that's right, YOUR help. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know!_** **_And I mean what I said at the top of the page!_** **_And once again I'm sorry it was so short. My brain wave kind of left with all the other waves in my brain..._**


	8. It's Professor Daae!

_**Ok, so I can FINALLY update, now that Siren's Song has been updated! YAY! Aaannyway. Sorry it took so long. Ah, and there was confusion with the last chapter. I just wanted to let you know that Harry IS still going to be with Damian, in fact, I might put some "action" between them in this chapter. Ok, on with the fic! This might actually suck horribly, because I haven't written in like, forever. But the next chapter will be better, because I'll have gotten used to it by then! **_

_Simply Irresistible_

_Chapter eight_

Harry walked into his History of Magic class, one arm wrapped protectively around Draco's waist. He seemed to miss the flashing of cold blue eyes from the front of the class.

"Mr. Potter! Would you PLEASE unlock your mouth from Mr. Malfoy's long enough to answer my question!" Damian barked irately for the umpteenth time that day.

Harry looked up and grinned sheepishly "Sorry Damian." he said and untangled his arms from Draco's.

"It's Professor Daae, Monsieur Potter." he said coldly and everyone turned to stare in shock at Harry.

From day one they had all been urged to call him Damian, especially Harry. What was going on? Why was he acting so cold towards Harry all-of-the-sudden? None of this made any sense, whatsoever.

Harry looked a little hurt at this and looked down, not speaking to anyone for the remainder of the lesson.

When the lesson ended, Mr. Daae called Harry back. Harry kissed Draco briefly and told him that he'd see him at lunch. Mr. Daae thought that Draco was taking MUCH to long in leaving and shot a stream of ice after him, causing him to scamper quickly out of the room. After Draco had left and Mr. Daae had shut the door and locked it, Harry walked gloomily up to his desk, head bowed.

"Yes, Mr. Daae?" he asked nervously, twisting his tail in his hands.

"Stop twisting your tail like that you little idiot! You'll hurt yourself!" Mr. Daae barked and Harry dropped it quickly, tears pricking at his eyes. Why was Damian yelling at him like this? He didn't understand.

"From now on, if you can't keep your attention on the class, don't even bother showing up! Do you understand me? do you?" he barked and Harry nodded vigorously.

"I'm sorry..I...I.I'll tell Draco to stop..." Harry muttered.

"Yes, about that. I wasn't aware that Mr. Malfoy was in this class." Damian said and Harry tried his best to suppress a small giggle. He looked up smiling, but upon seeing the rather disturbing expression on Mr Daae's face, his grin faltered, and he looked down once again.

"He's not" was all he said.

"I don't want to see him in my class again, got it?" Mr Daae said in a deadly whisper and Harry nodded quickly. Just them was when it hit him. Damian! They were together, weren't they? How could he have forgotten something like that! That's why Damian was so upset! Somehow, Harry had forgotten all about it! But now the feelings all came rushing back to him with tremendous force, sending him into a tide of tears. Dumbledore had told him that if the stress got to be too MUCH for him, he might start to forget things. When he had run to Sirius that night, he must have forgotten about his relationship with Damian!

Harry crumpled down on the floor and started crying fiercely. "Oh I'm so, so sorry Damian! I-I didn't-The stress..it was...I'm so sorry!" he cried and Damian understood. It had happened to him when he had first changed. The stress had gotten to him so MUCH that he had forgotten half the things that had happened to him. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him up off the floor. Harry continued to cry into his chest for nearly an hour, Damian whispering comforting words to him all the while.

Harry finally stopped crying and they just stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace. "I love you Damian." Harry whispered and Damian turned him up to face him. "And I you, Mon Amour." he said gently and gave him a long, sweet kiss on the lips.

Harry suddenly wrapped his arms around Damian's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After awhile, the kiss became heated, and passionate and both men could fell the other's arousal. Harry began to take off Damian's robes, when Damian stopped him. He broke the kiss, quite reluctantly, and pushed Harry away slightly. "Harry, no. Not right here, not right now."


	9. Because I love you

**_Ok, so I guess I kind of jumped the gun there huh? I guess since so many people are still reading this I WILL finish it. I'm sorry it takes so long to get chapters out now, but my brother recently discovered the wonders of instant messaging and is hardly ever off the computer. So, anyway. Thank you all soooooo much for the reviews! You don't know how much it means to me that people like my writing that much! And to reply to a couple, I WAS seriously going to quit, and I wasn't just trying to get people to review. Also, I forget who said it but whoever you are, you're right. I shouldn't be writing for others, I should be writing because I enjoy it. So thank you. Anyway, I happily present to you the 9th chapter of Simply Irresistible_**!

Harry sighed as her remembered his and Damian's conversation from yesterday.

"_Harry, no. Not right now, not right here." Damian said gently as he cupped Harry's cheek in his soft palm. _

"_Why..?" Harry asked, nuzzling Damian's palm with his nose. _

"_Because I love you Harry. I love you more than anything or anyone, but you're confused. I've seen the way you look at Mr. Malfoy, with so much love and devotion in your eyes. Yet, I see how you look at me as well. You love us both. And I can't take you if I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to make your life full, and complete. Do you understand?" he asked gently and Harry nodded, trying to hold back his tears. He hated the hurt he saw on Damian's face. He hated himself for the way he felt._

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" came a very annoying drawl and Harry snapped his head up, torn from his reminiscing, to find Professor Snape and, indeed, the entire class staring at him. "Ah, he's awake. Now, Mr. Potter, since your nap time seems to be over, could you please tell me..."

:2 hours later:

"I don't know what to do Siri. How am I supposed to keep them from finding out about each other? I love them both and, o matter how hard I try, I can't seem to stay away from either of them. I don't know what to do!" Harry said, frustrated, pacing Sirius's room.

"Harry, I know how you feel. Why not sit them both down and explain the situation to them?" Sirius suggested and Harry looked at him as if he were mad.

"You're joking, right? With the tempers those two have? They'll probably end up having a duel to win me over! I can't have them frying each other's heads off!" Harry's face suddenly brightened and it was as if a lightbulb clicked on in his head.

"Harry? Harry, I don't like that look on your face..." Sirius said, cringing.

"Siri, how do you feel about me?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with sweetness.

"Harry, I see where this is going. No! I refuse! Absolutely not!" Sirius said, shaking his head vigorously to further his protest.

"Come on Siri! You're my only hope! Pleeeeeaaaaaase?" Harry said, pouting and batting his eyelashes.

Sirius groaned "Why do you get me into these kinds of situations!" he murmured and Harry pounced on him, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Thank you Siri! You don't know how much this means to me! I love you!" he said, nuzzling Sirius's neck with his nose.

:Next day:

"WHY are you and Black holding hands...?" Draco asked, glaring.

"Yes, I would like to know the same..." Damian said, coking his head to one side.

Harry took in a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on his face. "I'm sorry, but I can't be with either of you. I've realized that I'm deeply in love with Sirius, and he feels the same. He has asked me to marry him..." Harry said and Sirius had to really fight not to roll his eyes.

Damian and Draco both wore identical looks of horror and shock. "But there must be some mistake! This is all so sudden! Are you under some kind of spell?" Damian asked and Draco looked at Harry suspiciously, obviously thinking the same thing.

"No, I'm afraid he isn't. We are very much in love. I'm sorry. I know he meant something to you." Sirius said, trying his best not to be sarcastic.

"Fine!" Was all Damian said, before he left the room, trying his best not to cry.

"Fuck you Harry! Fuck you! I knew you were a little fuckwit from the beginning Potter! I hate you!" Draco yelled, furious tears running down his cheeks.

Draco ran out of the room and slammed the door and Harry sank down onto the floor, exhausted. "My heart hurts Siri ..He said, clutching his chest.

"It'll be ok Harry . . . You'll see. When you master your powers, this pain will go away. I promise." he said, hugging Harry close.

"Shit, someone's coming. Come on, suck it up Siri." Harry said, pulling him close.

"Why can't we just hide?" Sirius groaned.

"Because, for people to believe us, they have to catch us together sometimes. Now come on, kiss me. Like you mean it." Harry said, and Sirius groaned again.

"Alright...I can't believe I'm going to kiss my godson.." he said sadly and suddenly pushed Harry up against the wall with his body, locking his mouth to Harry's.

"Mph!" was all the Harry got out, his startled yelp muffled br Sirius's mouth.

It took Harry a minute to calm down from the initial shock, but he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck, bringing him closer still.

Harry heard whoever it was turn the corner and plunged his tongue into Sirius's mouth. Sirius reluctantly responded, exploring Harry's mouth with mild interest.

"Oh for the love of! Will you two get a bloody room!" Came Draco's obviously irate voice and Harry and Sirius pulled apart only to see the hem of his robes as he whipped around the corner.

"Good, now that that's over with, can I have some kind of mint...or a tooth brush and toothpaste...or some mouthwash...?" Sirius asked, a rather odd look on his face. Harry giggled and conjured up some mouth wash.

"Siri I had no idea you were such a good kisser!" Harry said, only half-jokingly.

"Oh pah-lease! That was nothing! If I was REALLY kissing you, I'd already have you on your back!" Sirius said, then his eyes grew wide and he blushed at what he had just said. That was a VERY wrong thing to say to his Godson. . .

Harry sat in his History of Magic class, munching on some kind of muggle chip, while he listened to the sweet tones of Damian's voice. He had such a pretty French accent. He really missed hearing his name whispered out of those sweet, creamy lips. . . .

Sirius nudges his leg with his nose and Harry looked down to see the giant black dog practically salivating, staring at Harry's bag of chips. Harry rolled his eyes and poured some in his hand, bringing it down for the dog to eat out of. Sirius ate all of them in one slurp and looked up at Harry, pleading for more.

Harry decided he' have some fun with him. He grinned evilly and mouthed the word "Nope", shaking his head and sticking a chip in his mouth, chewing it slowly, closing his eyes.

Sirius nipped his leg and Harry jumped, spilling some of the chips into his lap.

Sirius got onto his hind legs and started eating the chips out from between Harry's legs. Harry's eyes grew wide and he blushed immensely, not even noticing Damian dismissing the rest of the class as he tried to calm down from the thought that Sirius was between his legs.

"Mr. Potter! What's going on over here! Mr. Black! None of that during class! What are you two doing over here in my class?" Damian yelped and Sirius suddenly realized what was going on and jumped away.

"Damian! I can explain! You see I was eating some chips and Sirius wanted some and I wouldn't let him have any and he bit me and I jumped and I spilt some on my lap and he was just eating them off and I swear nothing bad was going on so please don't think anything wrong and-" Harry finally took a breath, hoping that Damian at least got the basic gist of the conversation.

Damian glared at the two then walked away, giving them a look as he did so that said clearly "Get out of my classroom before I freeze your head and break it off"

Harry and Sirius quickly scampered out of the class.

It was now Christmas break and pretty much everyone had left the castle but Harry, Sirius, Draco, Damian and a few first years. Even some of the teachers had left, seeing as most of the students were gone.

Harry and Sirius were sitting in the Room of Requirement, roasting marshmallows by a fire and sitting on a nice, soft, squishy red sofa. It was peaceful and quiet and the two of them were just happy sitting in silence, enjoying the other's company.

Harry gently sat back, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder and smiling. Life was sweet and all of his troubles had been forgotten for the time being. Sirius wrapped his spare arm around Harry's shoulders and kissed him on his head, taking in the sweet sent that was distinctly Harry. He had never really noticed before but Harry seemed to smell of strawberries and cinnamon. He loved it.

Harry and Sirius walked up into the Griffindor common room, smiling and laughing and sopping wet from their snowball fight.

Harry peeled off his coat, shirt, scarf, and gloves, throwing them to the floor. Sirius did the same, sighing in relief as the warm air hit his cold skin. It felt lovely. He and Harry headed toward the dorms and were in the doorway when they couldn't go any further. Harry looked around, alarmed at not being able to move, but Sirius simply looked up and groaned. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed up, so Harry could see the little thing of mistletoe hanging above them.

"W itch's Mistletoe...you can't move until you kiss the person you're stuck under it with..." Sirius mumbled and Harry gulped. It was one thing kissing Sirius to make people believe they were together, it was a completely different thing when they were alone and had no shirts on..

"Come on then, let's get it over with..." Sirius mumbled and pulled Harry's face up to kiss him.

Sirius brought his mouth down on Harry's soft, sweet lips and Harry sighed into the kiss. It was so warm..Neither of them really realized that they could move. They wrapped their arms around each other and pushed up against one-another, deepening the kiss. Harry moaned as Sirius plunged his tongue into his mouth, exploring every corner and crevasse. Sirius tried to move forward more but ended up causing them both to fall over, Sirius landing on top of Harry. But niether of them cared and they continued their kiss.

It was so unlike the kisses they'd shared before. While those were cold, and reluctant, forced even, this one was warm, and loving, inviting and passionate. Harry ran his hands up Sirius's back and pushed his hips up into Sirius's. He wanted him, badly. And Harry could feel that Sirius wanted him too.

_**Ok so that was chappie nine. If you don't like this, I'll make the next chapter explain what happened and make it so it's like they don't really want to, it's a dream, something like that. Let me know what you think! Love you all!**_


	10. How DARE you!

woo! I have finally planned out the ending to the fic and it will be ending within the next few chapters! w00t! hopefully...

Harry woke with a start, sweating and panting. He sat up straight and looked around, chest heaving. When he realized that it wasn't even Thanksgiving yet, he sighed in relief. It had never happened. He blinked and wiped some sweat from his forehead. This HAD to stop. He could NOT keep up this charade. He had to tell them the truth.

He looked out the window and saw the sun barely peeking over the trees. OH well. He would wake them up.

He got up quickly and padded out into the common room where he wrote three simple letter that each read as follows.

Meet me in the astronomy tower A.S.A.P.

-Harry

He then ran back up to his dormitory, got a change of clothes, took the shortest and most rushed shower known to mankind, and exited Gryffindor tower, making a mad dash for the owlry. He didn't get very far before he ran out of breath. He stopped, panting hard, and leant up against a statue of a centaur, whipping some sweat away that was running down his neck.

He stood there for about a minute and was about to move on when he heard two very familiar voices coming from the almost-shut classroom door that the statue was next to. He decided, against his better judgement, to investigate.

o0o

"Look, Daae, the LAST person I want to talk to right now is you, alright?" Draco snapped, crossing his arms and sitting on a rather dusty desk at the front of the abandoned classroom.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice in the matter, do you?" Damian said, sneering. "Look, I talked to Black earlier." At this, Draco's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "He and Harry were never together. Harry was confused about his feelings for us, so he decided to make us avoid him completely." Draco glared, not quite believing him, though he desperately wanted to.

"Look, I'm telling the truth, ok?" Damian said, angry that the boy didn't believe him.

"And why should I believe you? Hm?" Draco sneered, and Damian's nostrils flared.

"You little-" He began, coming in-between Draco's legs and pushing his face as close to Draco's as possible without kissing him. "WHY, would I lie to you about something like this? I am NOT a child! I-" Draco and Damian both looked up at the gasp they had heard from the doorway and were shocked to find Harry standing in the doorframe, tears welling in his eyes.

o0o

Harry walked up to the door and peaked in, just in time to see Damian get in-between Draco's legs. What? Harry gasped and stood in the doorway, nearly crying. Ho-how-? He thought, stuttering even in his thoughts.

Suddenly, his sad and pathetic thoughts turned to anger. How DARE they?

"How DARE you!" He screamed, watching as they both cowered in fear. A great wind suddenly rose up and began to encircle him, making his multi-colored hair fly off in all directions, and sending his robes swishing about him. "How DARE you!" He repeated, louder this time, not even noticing as his eyes and hair turned a shocking white and great clouds welled up above him. A great spurt of lightening erupted from the clouds and encircled his body.

Draco cowered in fear, but Damian looked fascinated. "Earth." He whispered.

Now Harry's eyes and hair turned a bright orange-ish red, and flames erupted from his handing, coming to join the lightening encircling his body.

"Fire." Damian whispered.

Harry's eyes and hair proceeded to turn an icy blue as water erupted from one hand and ice from the other, both coming up to encircle his body.

"Water, and ice." Damian whispered, now extremely excited.

Finally, Harry's eyes and hair turned the deepest shade of purple known to man-kind and a great black fog erupted from his fingertips, covering his body completely so neither Damian, nor Draco could see him.

"Darkness." Damian whispered triumphantly before he realized what would happen next, and threw Draco behind a desk at one end of the room, and threw himself behind one at the other.

Not seconds after he had jumped behind the desk, the cloud that covered Harry erupted, sending great waves of wind, and lightening, and fire, ice, water, and black fog zooming throughout the room, knocking desks over and breaking all the windows out of sheer force.

Then there was a deafening 'Pop', followed immediately by another one, and Damian looked up hopefully, only to see that Harry was not standing beside him.

He sighed as he realized what that now meant.

o0o

Draco, by now, had calmed considerably and figured out what had been going on. After the noise had stopped, he looked up, only to see that Harry was not standing where he felt sure he would be. He sighed as he realized what this meant.

Both Damian and Draco got up reluctantly and looked over at the other, both sure that they would see the other with Harry, no doubt snogging him into next century. They blinked at what they saw. Then blinked again. No way. The both thought, coming out from behind the desks.

Standing exactly in the middle of the room, an equal distance from both Draco and Damian, was Harry. His hair had gone completely white, and his eyes kept flashing different colors.

Did this mean?

"Daae..Does this mean what I think it means...?" Draco asked quietly and Damian looked at him hopelessly.

"Yes, Malfoy. It means we are both, without a doubt, his mates." Damian said, then added hopefully, "unless this means there's still some confusion as to which one of us it is!"

Harry blinked, his eyes still flashing colors, before looking to Damian, then to Draco, back to Damian again, and then to his hands, where his eyes rested. "I-" Harry said and both Damian and Draco took a step closer, expecting some great revelation or something of the like. "I want a puppy." He said.

Draco and Damian both promptly fell to the ground.

Soooo, finally, an update! Let me explain my lateness. First off, my Grandmother died in February of 2005, and we just now sold her house, so I was kind of in the dumps because, in selling her house, there was kind of a closer, and it just made me sad. Also, my mom got married and so I've been spending time with her and my step-father. Also, my bro is being a complete arse, so ya. I do apologize. Also, I think there will only be one or two more chapters after this, plus some nifty little closing thingy. And I'll pitch some ideas about a new story, so you can vote on it. I promise to work on one story at a time and get at least one chapter out every week, so long as I get like 4 or 5 reviews per chapter. I'll probably still keep writing it even if I don't, but it's nice to know there are people admiring my work! Also, I can't promise anything, but I'm going to TRY to get another chapter out tonight. If I don't, please don't hang me for it!


	11. A new beginning

_**A/N: Ok, there was some confusion with the last update. The reason you aw no extra chapters is because I got rid of the ones that were just A/Ns. They weren't vital to the story so ya. Anyway. Read on!**_

**Simply Irresistible**

**Chapter 11 **

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Draco wondered aloud and Damian laughed.

"He's just a bit dazed, is all." He said, smiling as Harry snuggled into his chest. "He'll snap out of it in a few hours." He said, stroking Harry's hair fondly.

Draco sat on a desk and crossed his arms, glaring.

Damian leaned down and nuzzled Harry's cheek, and Harry actually PURRED. Damian laughed and Draco growled, looking away. He couldn't be angry with Harry. It wasn't his fault that they were both his mates. It's just that he REALLY didn't like the idea of having to share him. And he really didn't like Damian all that much either.

"Will you STOP sulking and come pay some attention to Harry?" Damian asked from the other side of the room, obviously miffed at Draco's childish behavior. "He needs us right now and all you can do is pout like a little child because of something that NO ONE decided or counted on! Grow up, Mr. Malfoy!" Damian said angrily. Draco just turned his nose up and looked the other way. Damian rolled his eyes and continued to pay attention to Harry.

"Well aren't you just a little bundle of joy, hm?" he asked, good-naturedly. Harry smiled sweetly and kissed Damian's nose, giggling. Damian chuckled and pulled Harry close, smiling as Harry wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Damian asked, looking up from Harry, and glaring at Draco's sulking form.

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry mimicked and Damian laughed. Draco tried to hide a smile.

"Are you going to pay some attention to your lovely, adorable little mate, or are you just going to sit and sulk all day?" Damian asked and Draco WAS rather tempted to go over and play with the little bundle of joy that was the one he loved. But he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's did not PLAY. Of course, that was just an excuse. He never REALLY considered himself a Malfoy. He was just sore because he didn't want to share HIS Harry.

"Very well then." Damian said crossly, gathering Harry into his arms and walking towards the door. "I think it's time you take a nap, hm? You need to sleep this off." Damian said and Draco heard him leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

He spun around quickly at the closing of the door, only to see a completely empty room. "Fine." He mumbled, trying to sound as if he didn't care. His eyes, however gave him away, and they began to water. "Fine." He sniffed, berrying his head in his hands and beginning to cry.

o0o

Damian laid Harry down in the bed, climbing in after him and covering them both up. "I love you." He whispered as Harry berried his face in Damian's chest, smiling and breathing in his scent. Damian wrapped an arm protectively around Harry's waist and berried his face in his hair. "Draco does too, you know? He's just not used to sharing his things. He'll come around, I promise. He just has to learn to deal with the fact that if he wants you, he's going to have to share you. Because I'll never let you go..never.." He mumbled, kissing Harry's soft, sweet-smelling hair, and closing his eyes.

Both drifted off into a deep, gentle sleep, content to be in each other's warm embrace.

o0o

Harry's eyes drifted open slowly as he gradually began to join the world of the living. He took in his surroundings and realized suddenly that he was NOT in Gryffindor tower. In fact, he didn't recognize the room he was in the least bit. He began to worry slightly. What had happened yesterday? The last thing he could remember was sneaking into that classroom to see-OH! Damian and Draco! Suddenly all thought about where he was and what had happened fled his mind, and were replaced with feelings of anger, and grief. How could they? He felt betrayed, and used. IT just wasn't fair. He'd thought that they loved him, he'd thought that- He stopped his thoughts suddenly, as he heard a door opening and the delicious smell of waffles and eggs and strawberry syrup drifted through the room.

He looked over at the door and saw Damian walking in, his hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and a tray stacked full of fluffy golden waffles in his hands. "Oh! You're awake!" Damian exclaimed, shutting the door behind him with his foot and walking over to the bedside table, where he set down the tray. He walked over to the bed and sat down, smiling gently."How are you feeling?" He asked gently, reaching out to cup Harry's cheek in his hand. He as shocked when Harry pulled back, glaring.

"Harry?" He asked, concern etched over his delicate features. Harry bared his teeth at him, growling. "Harry, what's wrong? Don't you recognize me?" Damian asked, scared now that Harry had forgotten him.

"Of course I recognize you Daae!" Harry spate, and Damian winced at Harry's icy tone. What was-? Then, suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Duh! This had all happened because Harry thought he had caught himself and Draco 'together'.

Damian laughed, and grabbed Harry, pulling him over to himself forcefully. "Harry, love, there seems to have been a slight misunderstanding." He said, then proceeded to tell Harry the whole story. From the time he and Draco had entered the classroom, to the time Harry and himself had fallen asleep in each other's embrace.

"So-so, you were never-?" Harry asked, now feeling somewhat thick for thinking that in the first place.

"Of course not! The ONLY thing me and Mr. Malfoy have in common is our love for you." Damian said, stroking Harry's hair fondly. Harry looked up at him and Damian noticed with some distress that his eyes had not stopped flashing colors.

"Don't you think it will be odd? Me being with both of you, that is?" Harry asked, and Damian smiled.

"Of course! But when has anything you've ever done or experienced been normal?" He asked and Harry laughed a bit.

"Probably never." He said, grinning.

"I will always love you, Harry." Damian said, leaning down to kiss Harry softly on the lips.

"And I you." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Damian's neck, and laying back on the bed, pulling Damian down on top of him.

Harry ran his hands gently down Damian's back as Damian continued to kiss him, pushing his tongue into his mouth gently.

"Make love to me." Harry said suddenly and Damian stopped, considering the offer. He wanted to. More than anything. But there was still Draco to consider.

"I think, love, that we should wait. There's still the matter of a certain blonde Slytherin to deal with." Damian said, kissing Harry softly on the lips, before getting up off of him and sitting on the bed next to him.

"I don't know WHAT we're going to do about him. He's so damn stubborn..." Harry mumbled.

"Don't worry about it mon amour." Damian said, kissing Harry's temple. "He'll come around. Now, let's eat. I'm starved!" He said, and Harry put Draco out of his mind for the time being.

o0o

"Draco, will you just TALK to me?" Harry asked, grabbing Draco by the wrist and spinning him around to face him before he could run again.

"I don't WANT to talk to you! Why don't you go talk to your PRECIOUS Damian." Draco said, spitting out the last two words as if they burnt his tongue.

"Draco, please." Harry said, practically BEGGING Draco to talk to him civilly.

"No! I will NOT talk to you, you little tramp!" Draco spat.

'SMACK'.

Draco was shocked. Harry had SLAPPED him. SLAPPED him!

"Don't you DARE blame this on me! This is NOT my fault!" Harry yelled, taking Draco by his collar and slamming him against the wall. "NONE of this is MY fault! So STOP acting like a little spoiled brat who hasn't gotten his way and TALK TO ME!" Harry yelled, and Draco's eyes widened.

"Are you going to listen now?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. Harry put him down, smiling triumphantly.

"I don't want to share you with that..that..." Draco just couldn't seem to find the words for WHAT exactly Damian was.

"Well Damian doesn't much fancy sharing me either but at least HE'S being mature about it. This is how it has to be and there is NOTHING any of us can do about it!" Harry said, becoming gentler in tone as he continued to speak.

"Well then choose!" Draco said. That was it for Harry. Draco was acting like a spoiled brat and he deserved to be taught a lesson.

"I will do NO such thing! I love both of you equally and I will NOT choose! I will NOT leave either of you! Damian is being VERY mature about this whole thing and I think it's high time you took a lesson from him!" Harry said, glaring menacingly at Draco.

"So, you've chosen him, then?" Draco asked and Harry REALLY had to restrain himself from wringing the blonde's neck.

"I have done NO such thing!" Harry said, irate.

"Then why do you keep talking about him like he's some kind of perfect god?" Draco asked, tears welling in his eyes.

"Because HE'S not the one that's trying to make me choose!" Harry yelled.

They sat in silence for a bit, Harry breathing heavily, trying to re-gain his calm. "Mon dieu." Harry mumbled, recalling the phrase Damian had used to voice his exasperation at one point or another.

Harry cupped Draco's cheek in his hand, and turned him up to face him. "Look, Draco, this is getting us nowhere. You need to stop acting like a child, ok?" Harry said, leaning down to kiss Draco gently on the lips.

"Yes, I quite agree." Came Damian's voice from the doorway and both Harry and Draco looked up.

Damian came over and plopped down next to Harry on the side farthest from Draco, dropping a very large book down infront of him. "Now, if you've properly calmed the child for now, I have an explanation for the changing of your eyes." Damian said, opening the book infront of him to a page at the very middle.

Damian tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and ran a finger along the page infront of him. "It says here that, on the rare occasion of a Sprite having more than one mate, his/her body will not be able to recognize it's ruling element until BOTH mates agree to the circumstances, and stop being little snot-nosed bastards who only want their own way." Damian finished and Draco glared at him.

"It does NOT say that!" He said irately, snatching the book from Damian's hands. He read the page and, to his immense surprise and displeasure, it did. Those exact words. Draco glared at the book, then threw it back at Damian, who was smirking happily.

"So, as soon as our dear Draky comes to terms with this arrangement, your eyes will take the color that represents your true element. Not that you won't be able to wield the other elements as well, it's just that your body will register your one TRUE element. Probably the one that fits best with your personality." Damian said.

Both Harry and Damian looked at Draco expectantly. "What!" He asked. "I don't want-" Draco started, but upon seeing Harry's saddened look, changed his mind. "Oh all right! I'll agree to it! But I WON'T like it!" Draco said, sniffing slightly and looking away.

Harry squealed in a very un-manly manner and pounced on Draco, hugging him and planting big, wet kisses all over his face.

"Alright alright! That's enough!" Draco said, laughing despite himself, as he pushed Harry off.

Harry smiled brightly and plopped down between Draco and Damian. He sighed contentedly as he laid back on the ground, taking one of each hands with him.

"Hey Mr. Know-it-all! Why isn't anything-" Draco began, but no sooner had the words left his mouth than Harry began to glow an eery blue color. "What the-" Harry's color changed to a bright green, then a magnificently bright white, before the aura was gone completely.

"Harry! Open your eyes!" Damian said excitedly, and Harry obliged. He looked up at Damian and Draco and smiled.

"Fire! Oooohhh! You're eyes are WEIRD! They're YELLOW! With wee flecks of red and orange...Hmmmm but you're hair is back to that raven-black color...Oh well! It suits you!" Damian said and Harry grinned.

"You're joking right?" Draco asked. "It was THAT easy?(!)"

"Looks like it!" Damian and Harry both said at the same time, laughing.

"But really! I expected something like what happened before...not just a few glowing lights and BAM! He's got his element..." Draco seemed rather disappointed.

"Sprites are weird creatures, Draco. U expected more as well, bot oh well! At least his eyes aren't flashing anymore!" Damian said and they all looked at each other, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Life was going to be difficult from now on. They knew it. The battle against Voldemort was still far from finished, but they had each other. They would fight together.

_**(You can skip this next little Bit if you want, it's not significant. I just thought I'd be funny and make a little musical ending! But DO read the A/N at the bottom!)**_

_Harry: pulls Damian in for a kiss, then Draco I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_show me how you miss me _

_take me with you back to wonderland_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_show me how you miss me _

_Take me with you back to wonderland( sung)_

_Damian: twirls Harry you catch me with a stare_

_I follow you anywhere_

_You lead me into temptation_

_I guess you need to enjoy_

_I'm like a kid with a toy_

_I'm losing my concentration_

_Harry: spins into Draco's arms One kiss from you I'm on fire_

_your touch is all I desire_

_One look and you take me higher_

_You know I couldn't resist_

_Yeah I miss _

_every time I'm with you_

_Every time that we kiss_

_Draco: smiles and twirles Harry like Damian did I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland_

_You know I couldn't resist_

_Yeah I miss every time I'm with you_

_Every time that we kiss_

_Damian and Draco: Hold onto Harry's hands I dream of you every night_

_feel like I'm losing my mind_

_this feeling just getting stronger_

_my head is spinning around_

_you play with me but I'm bound_

_I can't resist any longer_

_Harry: does a back-flip and starts a rhythmic pace, swinging his haps back and forth and running his hands up and down his body One kiss from you I'm on fire_

_your touch is all I desire_

_One look and you take me higher_

_You know I couldn't resist_

_Yeah I miss_

_every time I'm with you_

_Every time that we kiss_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland_

_You know I couldn't resist_

_Yeah I miss every time I'm with you_

_Every time that we kiss_

_Damian: Catches Harry and pulls him close You know that I'm hypnotized_

_Each time I look in your eyes_

_You know I couldn't disguise_

_And I couldn't resist_

_Every time that we kiss_

_Draco: Grabs Harry and kisses him softly I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

_All: I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

_Ooh its heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me_

_Baby don't resist me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland_

_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes_

_and I just can't resist_

_every time that we kiss_

_Harry: Pulls both Damian And Draco close and kisses them in turn _

_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes_

_and I just can't resist_

_Every time that we kiss _

_Damian and Draco: both on one side of Harry, put an arm around his shoulder and smile _

_All: Walk away, arms wrapped around each other. _

_**A/N: Ok, now that that little bit of silliness is over with. I ended this so abruptly and so un-action-packedly because I'm planning a sequel. I'd also like to apologize to everyone for how long it's taken. My mom just had some cosmetic surgery and the computer is in the living room. I've had NO time to type! But summer is coming up and mom is like almost completely healed so expect more from me! I'd also like to that all the reviewers who stuck with me till the end! I love you guys! Until next time!**_

_**-xXZero CoolXx**_


End file.
